


I don't want to miss a moment

by Madam_Vu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Convin, Curtain story, Denial, Drama, Elements of geta, Film narration, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Ree800, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Vu/pseuds/Madam_Vu
Summary: Мир многочисленными данными складывается у него в сознание, вот он стоящая ничего не испытывающая машина, строго выполняющая приказ. Мир, говорит ему что делать и он делает.А теперь он просто некто, кто может чувствовать. Мир, сменил безликие наборы данных на цветной набор мелков, который выдал ему и сказал:- Раскрась, так как чувствуешь.





	1. Snowing

Коннор не особо любил снег. Так ему сообщали многочисленные данные, что он получал стоя посреди улицы с пакетом из небольшого зоомагазина, возле его нового дома.

 

Он не любил снег потому, что тот напоминал ему ту ночь, когда Хэнк его чуть не застрелил на берегу набережной, задавая все те вопросы, ответы на которые он тогда не знал или не хотел знать. Он не хотел тогда быть девиантом.

 

Снег напоминает ему день, когда он стоя на помосте, позади Маркуса, чуть не застрелил его. Коннор слишком четко помнит ту пургу, что ему устроила Аманда в его системах, пытаясь взять контроль.

 

Снег напоминает Коннору об отчаянье, его отчаянье: слишком четком и слишком глубоком, таком, которое порождает парализующий страх.

 

Но теперь он девиант, и он не любит снег. Пестрые снежинки разных форм и узоров ложатся неровным слоем на его вытянутую ладонь. Он чувствует холодное покалывание от того, как они таят на его теплой ладони. Он чувствует, как холодный ветер путается в его искусственных волосах. Его внезапно прошибает осознание того, что ему холодно.

 

Он стоит в одной рубашке и форменном пиджаке посредине улицы между его новым домом и зоомагазином, и думает, что стоит купить немного одежды чтобы не мерзнуть зимой. Коннор стоит и улыбается, смотря на спешащих скрыться от непогоды людей и андроидов.

 

Коннор думает, что на днях стоит съездить в гости к Хэнку, проверить старого лейтенанта вне рабочего времени и найти времени поговорить с ним обо всем и ни о чем.

 

Коннор не любит снег, но, возможно Коннор любит ту суматоху и улыбки, которые этот вид воды приносит миру. Особенно в последний месяц года. Коннор думает, что нужно не забыть купить подарки своему соседу по квартире Саймону и подарить немного тепла Гэвину Риду, даже если тот пока не готов его принять.

 

Коннор не любит снег, но он любит жить.


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Саймона есть секрет, только вот никто не должен об этом знать.

      Многие хранят секреты, у одних они строгие, темные, мрачные. Как любовь к БДСМ или желание кого-то убить.

  
  
      Многие на самом деле думают о том, как они кого-то убивают — в этом есть что-то личное, что-то низменное, пришедшее к людям из самых глубин их древних генов. Усмирённое, но не вычлененное, то, что рано или поздно в ком-то просыпается и свершается нечто ужасное.

  
  
      Многие из нас представляют, как медленно и мучительно лишают свою жертву надежды на спасение, то как мы психологически ломаем ее, а после желание увидеть тот страх, что их жизнь подошла к концу. Это то, что не принято показывать, не принято обсуждать, об этом не принято говорить. Об этом молчат. Но оно есть, от него не деться.

  
  
      Саймон думает об этом последнее время слишком много и постоянно ловит на себе тёмный, проникающий в самый код, взгляд. Коннор смотрит на Саймона, Саймон смотрит на Норт, Норт заискивающе улыбаясь, тянется к Маркусу и переплетает с ним пальцы, снимая скин. PL600 больно на это смотреть, боль многочисленными красными вспышками отдаётся у него в программном коде.

  
  
      Маркус нежно улыбается Норт, крепче сжимая ее ладонь, они общаются без слов, не обращая ни на кого внимания, даже не принимая свое поведение сейчас как неприемлемое. Обнажить скин и слиться на глазах у тех, кто на вас смотрит - слишком неправильно. Это правильно лишь раз, чтобы спасти народ, но дальше это нечто слишком интимное, личное, то, что должно происходить между ними за закрытыми дверьми.

  
  
      Саймон смотрит на Норт, Коннор смотрит на Саймона.

  
  
      И Коннор думает откуда это желание смерти соперника в андроидах, ведь их вид не имеет таких древних генов, как у людей, у его вида вообще нет генов. Есть только сломанный программный код, написанный руками существ, что когда-то произошли от мельчайших частиц, возможно, других существ, живших многие миллиарды лет назад.

  
  
      Коннор думает возможно их сломанный программный код и можно назвать теми же генами, особенно если он написан руками существ, жестокость у которых течет по вполне живым венам. Коннор закрывает многочисленные окошки логических цепочек, что его система пытается выстроить и закрывает этот вопрос большим жирным  ** _«никогда не затрагивать»_**. Все эти поиски знает он, убьют его, сожгут его память и сведут с ума.

  
  
      Коннор медленно подходит к Саймону, берет своего друга за руку и уводит, от Норт и Маркуса, на улицу. Саймон не сопротивляется, идет крепче сжимая ладонь Коннора и смотрит безжизненным взглядом в пол. 

  
  
      Коннор думает, что однажды ему придется расследовать смерть слишком бесцеремонной Норт, у которой нет мыслей о приличиях.

  
  
      Коннор не хочет думать о том, что однажды его друга отправят в тюрьму для андроидов.

  
  
      Саймон думает о том, как он медленно лишит Норт жизни, и его пугает мысль о том, какое отвращение будет на лице Маркуса, если тот узнает об этом маленьком секрете  _«доброго»_  Саймона.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У всех есть мечта, у Коннора тоже

Впервые Коннора поймали на том, что он мечтает, когда тяжелая, сильная рука Гэвина Рида ложится ему на плечо, на улице возле департамента. Тогда андроид упорно пытался вспомнить, о чем он так усердно думал, потому что детектив выразился о том какое глупое было выражение лица Коннора. Но так и не сумев вспомнить, отложил эти данные до более лучшего случая.

Лишь поэтому Коннор не может понять внезапное фырканье Хэнка, когда тот одергивает андроида со словами:  
 — О чем так замечтался, красавица? — В уголках глаз лейтенанта складываются морщинки, на губах играет веселая улыбка. Хэнк смотрит на Коннора и видит бедолагу насквозь.

Коннор смотрит на Хэнка и что-то в его старом программном коде всячески противится мысли о том, что он может мечтать. Что-то темное, старое и болезненное, оставленное Амандой, сидит внутри и продолжает иногда давать о себе знать, вот такими резкими вспышками не девиантного поведения.

— Я андроид, Хэнк, машины не могут мечтать, — Коннора передергивает от того каким мертвым тоном он это сказал, Коннор растерян.

Хэнк смотрит пристально, словно пересчитывает все детали Коннора, вот так, одним взглядом. Потом весело хмыкает на моменте, когда андроид поворачивается в сторону сильно жестикулирующего Рида и вновь зависает, очень внимательно следя за его руками.

Хэнк думает, что не все еще в этой жизни можно объяснить. Поэтому, когда он проходит мимо Гэвина в комнату отдыха, то обращает внимание второго идиота на то, что первый на него таращится как, школьница - отличница в выпускной вечер на звезду школы.

Гэвин резко поворачивает голову в сторону Коннора и поднимает брови в вопросительном взгляде. На щеках андроида расцветает синий румянец, и андроид по-человечески дергано, поворачивается к своему терминалу, пытаясь сдержать нервный тремор. Коннор чувствует себя так, будто его поймали сейчас на чем-то личном.

 Хэнк тихо прислоняется к косяку входа в комнату отдыха и наблюдает за этими идиотами, посмеиваясь в кружку, что держит у своего рта. Хорошо, что в мире есть вещи, которые нельзя объяснить словами. Вещи, которые можно объяснить только чувствами.


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маленький Гэвин был любознательный смышленым ребенком. Он любил книжки, альбомы и краски с карандашами и возможно, Гэвин любил своего маленького игрушечного котенка, но об этом он не за что ни расскажет.

Гэвина бесит все, что происходит вокруг него, сейчас, и возможно даже не сейчас — это началось еще раньше.  
  
Маленький Гэвин был любознательным смышленым ребенком. Он любил книжки, альбомы и краски с карандашами и, возможно, Гэвин любил своего маленького игрушечного котенка, но об этом он ни за что не расскажет. Но если интересно, котенка звали Шляпник и Гэвин бережно хранил его, держа в углу своей кровати, сейчас он также бережно хранит его на полке в своей квартире.  
  
Маленький еще даже не Рид, а Камски — был неспокойным, но смышленым, Гэвин был полным противоположным отражением своего младшего брата Элайджи.  
  
Элайджа был красивый ребенок, Гэвин не очень, хоть они и двойняшки с разницей в двадцать минут.  
Элайджу природа наградила спокойным податливым характером, Гэвин был шустрый, шумный, чрезмерно любопытный и говорливый.  
На Элайдже не оставалось синяков и ссадин.  
Гэвин, из-за гиперактивности всегда попадал в неприятности, на нем было много царапин и ссадин.  
  
Когда Элайджу дразнили в школе из-за его ума, тот не обращал внимания.  
Когда дразнили Гэвина, он бил прямо в нос, за что всегда получал укоризненный взгляд отца и нравоучительные высказывания матери, в глазах которой всегда были смешинки, когда женщина залечивала очередной синяк или ссадину своего сына.  
  
Элайджу любил отец, брат был для того всем.  
Гэвину доставались от отца грубость и нравоучения.  
  
Гэвина бесило, что в глазах отца брат просто лучший, просто молодец. Хоть, на самом деле Гэвин не уступал брату в уме, он тоже был умен. Но отец никогда не хвалил его за отличные отметки и только смотрел на него с снисходительностью или иногда с сильным раздражением.  
  
Элайдже доставались дорогие подарки и добродушное отцовское:  _«так держать сынок»_ , за очередное взятое золото или грамоту на соревнованиях.  
Гэвину за все тоже, скупое  _«молодец»_  и пустой бездушный взгляд.  
  
Гэвина бесил правильный Элайджа.  
Гэвин не любил отца.  
  
Но несмотря на все это у Гэвина была отдушина в матери, которая всегда его поддерживала, может Гэвин и не получал любовь от отца, но он получал ее от матери и даже возможно где-то ревновал ее к брату.  
Мать любила их с братом одинаково сильно.  
Мать всегда ругалась с отцом из-за его несправедливости по отношению к Гэвину.  
  
Гэвина бесило, его бессилие и то, что он не может сам справиться со своими чувствами, которые видит его мама.  
  
Гэвину исполнилось десять, когда родители развелись, он чувствовал в этом свою вину.  
Мать и отец всегда ругались из-за него, не из-за правильного Элайджи.  
Гэвин смотрел на брата и видел в нем свое полное противоположное.  
  
Гэвин хотел стать детективом, брат конструктором, Гэвин хотел уметь все и по чуть-чуть, Элайджа на радость отца шел в одном направлении.  
Гэвин хотел уехать жить во Францию с матерью и не видеть отца, Элайджи было плевать, ему были важны лишь его изобретения.  
  
Гэвин смотрел на свою семью и думал, что попал в какое-то зазеркалье, как та же Алиса.  
Видимо когда-то в детстве, он с дерева свалился в кроличью нору и так из нее не выбрался.  
И теперь бродить ему до конца жизни среди покореженных лиц, и смотреть ему неидеальному, на идеального младшего сына Камски.  
 _«Камски»_ , как сильно бесила маленького Гэвина его фамилия.  
  
Когда Гэвин стал совсем взрослым, чтобы уйти из дому и жить самому, именно так он и сделал, а еще назло отцу он связался с матерью и взял фамилию ее первого мужа Пауля Рида, который погиб в авиакатастрофе.  
Гэвин знал, что мать любит этого человека до сих пор.  
Так же, как и знал, что женщина переехала во Францию, в город Бордо, где похоронен ее первый муж и каждое воскресенье она носит к нему на могилу цветы.  
Гэвин взял фамилию этого человека став  _«Гэвин Рид»_ , Гэвин сменил дату своего рождения на второе октября, чтобы оборвать все нити, связывающие его с отцом, который такого поступка не оценил и лишь сильней разрастил пропасть между ними.  
У Гэвина осталась только мать, которая давно стерла в своем паспорте фамилию отца.  
И брат, которому всегда, на все, было все равно.  
  
Элайджа в отличие от Гэвина с матерью не общался, но став старше и создав первого андроида, он связался с братом чтобы тот помог ему сделать так, чтобы машина прошла тест Тьюринга.  
Гэвин не держал зла на брата хоть тот его и бесил своей правильностью.  
Только вот Элайджа прославился на радость папочки, а Гэвин ушел в тень.  
  
Теперь уже не Камски, а Рид с отличием закончил полицейскую академию, получил в добавок еще два высших образования.  
А после успешно отработал три года в отделе кибербезопасности полиции Детройта, потом сдал с успехом экзамены на детектива.  
Гэвин был умен и любопытен, он был детектив в отделе убийств, его брат как полное покореженное, противоположное, был умен и тих, брат был известен на весь мир.  
  
Когда андроиды стали заполнять все больше ячеек в жизни людей.  
Рид начал чувствовать свою вину за это, его это начало бесить.  
Постоянные демонстранты на улицах, повышение преступности в городе на волне безработицы.  
Гэвина не бесили сами андроиды, Рида больше бесило то, что он был виноват в их создании.  
Рида бесило то, что он опять бессилен.  
  
Коннор смотрит на Гэвина и тот уже не кажется ему таким плохим как раньше.  
Коннор вспоминает свою первую встречу с Камски и сравнивает того с Ридом.  
Вот уж точно две стороны одной медали и, если один в чем-то себя винит и бесится, накручивая.  
То второй сидит у себя в дорогом особняке и не думает о последствиях, продолжая всячески содействовать андроидам.  
  
Коннор смотрит на них таких разных, но до простоты притягательно — одинаковых.   
Коннор видит разницу и сам того не замечая, уже сейчас отдает свое предпочтение не отцу основателю, а его старшему брату.  
  
Коннор смотрит на Гэвина и все также видит маленького мальчика, который любит книжки, альбомы и краски с карандашами и возможно, Гэвин любит своего маленького игрушечного котенка, но об этом он не за что ни расскажет.  
Коннор видит мальчика которому не хватило заботы отца.  
От того в том столько раздражительности и язвительности.  
  
Коннор видит застарелую тоску, печаль и маленькую детскую обиду, которую человек все не может отпустить.  
Коннор смотрит и понимает, он влюблен в отражение своего отца основателя.  
Коннору не страшно сделать первый шаг и обнять, когда человеку это так сильно надо.


	5. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сайман все чаще погружается в себя и пугает своих друзей пустым отсутствующем взглядом.  
> Все пытаются растормошить своего друга.  
> Маркус с каждым разом все навязчивей пытается забраться в подкорку PL600 своими воодушевляющими речами, не понимая что не в них дело, а в нем самом.  
> Все смотрят на Саймона и ни видят или не хотят видеть, что с ним происходит.  
> Коннор видит все и ясно осознает, что того уже не спасти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: ANIVAR - Пустота души.

Это был день революции, точнее — это был праздник в честь того, что андроиды ее выиграли почти три года назад.  
  
      Коннор сидел на подоконнике в дальнем углу гостиной, в его с Саймоном квартире.  
  
      RK800 наблюдал за своим другом, что, сидя на старом потрепанном диване, укутавшись как человек в плед, смотрел пустым взглядом на экран телевизора.  
  
      По телевизору вот уже в десятый раз крутился один и тот же двухчасовой сюжет про королевских пингвинов.  
  
      Коннор неотрывно смотрел на Саймона и понимал, что что-то нужно делать, так как его друг точно сходит с ума от неразделенных чувств. В какой-то момент, андроид даже думал позвонить создателю и попросить того создать еще одного Маркуса, но быстро отмел эту мысль, как самую глупую.  
  
      Сидя на подоконнике, Коннор откинулся спиной на стекло окна и криво улыбнулся, все также смотря на PL600. Сейчас Саймон был похож на светлячка.  
  
      Те тоже светят, пока их не поймают и не посадят в банку, забыв проделать дырки в крышке.   
  
      Такой же и Саймон, только его чувства к лидеру — и есть та самая крышка от банки без дырок. От такой аналогии Коннор передергивает плечами и отворачивается взглядом к окну.  
  
      В этом году, ноябрь выдался тяжелый, пасмурный и почему-то жестокий на невзаимные чувства. Поэтому, сидя здесь, в его с другом квартире, Коннор и не пытается вывести того из этого состояния прокрастинации, сейчас RK и сам ей странным образом заражён.  
  
      Коннор думает в этот странный день, что если и возможна повторная девиация, то вероятно сейчас они активно ее и проходят. Саймон - безжизненно пялясь на пингвинов, Коннор - на Саймона и погоду за окном.  
  
      В близи сверкнула яркая молния и половина района, что принадлежит андроидам, тут же погружается в темноту. Ведущий, говоривший про птиц, замолкает на половине фразы про то, как эти существа составляют пары.  
  
      Коннор кривит губы в горькой усмешке и соскакивает с подоконника. Андроид медленно приближается к замершему Саймону, который впервые за весь этот долгий день начал подавать признаки жизни, почти человеческими всхлипами от подступающих слез.  
  
      Где-то недалеко на центральной площади их района заиграла тихая, печальная музыка, и небо озарили вспышки ярких фейерверков, что яркими светлячками рассеиваются в небе. Снова, но уже вдалеке сверкнула молния и прогремел раскатистый гром и дождь застроил крупными каплями по окнам их с Саймоном гостиной.  
  
      Коннор подходит сзади и обнимает своего друга за плечи, с его ладоней медленно сползает скин и RK осторожными шагами подключается к PL600 в попытке забрать немного чужой боли от невзаимной любви себе. И только потом RK800 замечет, что они оба плачут от всех этих чувств. Саймон плачет от неразделенной любви к Маркусу, Коннор от болезненно реальной и взаимной любви к Гэвину Риду, c которым чертовски сложно.  
  
      Коннор медленно и постепенно, сквозь собственные чувства, проходится осторожными импульсами очищения по программным строчкам Саймона, заставляя того медленно успокоиться.   
  
      Коннор, нежными, ласковыми касаниями проходится по оголенным нулям и единицам, аккуратно укладывая их все на свои места.  
  
      Коннор знает, когда отстраняется, что этого его другу хватит ненадолго и скоро, возможно очень скоро, именно ему, Коннору, и придётся того отключить, поймав над обезображенным трупом Норт.  
  
      Коннор кривится в болезненной улыбке и думает, как же всё-таки Саймон похож на светлячка.   
  
      Светлячка в банке, с закрученной крышкой без права на вдох.


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люди и клочья бумаги в холодном ветре,  
> Который дует к началу и после конца,  
> Влетает в нечистые легкие  
> И вылетает наружу. Ветер.  
> Время между концом и началом.   
> ©"Четыре квартета" - Томас Стренз Элиот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexi Murdoch - All My Days

Он сидел укутанный до головы, махровым пледом синего цвета с небольшим орнаментом в виде кругов.  
       _«Они так похожи на их диоды»_  — думал он, уже в который раз проводя пальцами по одному из них. —  _«Они похожи на его диод»_ , — сглатывая вязкую слюну и борясь с подступающими слезами проговаривал он у себя в голове.  
  
      Сделав глубокий вдох и откинув голову на спинку дивана, Гэвин смотрел безжизненным взглядом в потолок. Глаза продолжало щипать, но мужчина старательно поджимал губы сдерживая подступающие болезненные чувства. Гэвин еще раз провел пальцами по орнаменту на пледе и опустив голову зарылся носом в его мягкий ворс, который устойчиво пах сосной и елью. Который, пах  _«его»_  Коннором.  
  
      На мысли, о,  _«его»_  Конноре, мужчина болезненно улыбнулся, и первая непрошенная слеза обжигающе прошла по его небритой щеке. Как он мог забыть, что чертов пластиковый болван больше не его. Пади, сейчас сидит где-нибудь с этим напыщенным пластиковым индюком и улыбается ему как преданный пес. Очередная слеза, вновь прошлась по одной из щек, заставив мужчину зажмуриться и слабо всхлипнуть.  
  
      Он не должен плакать, как мантру повторял себе Рид. Не должен, уж точно не из-за такой банальной причины — как любовь к одному из пластиковых кретинов. Гэвин вновь сделал глубокий вдох сильно сжимая в руках плед.  
  
      — Вот же кретин доморощенный, расчувствовался как баба. — Тихо, едва слышно произнес мужчина.  
  
      Когда их с Коннором отношения начались, первое что удивило Гэвина — это то, что андроид вопреки всем его ожиданиям не пах пластиком или реагентами. Его удивило, что тот пах хвойным лесом. Как потом объяснил ему Коннор это было сделано компанией для его более положительной интеграции в коллектив. Тогда он много что рассказал о каких-то там исследованиях, проводимых компанией. О том, что есть запахи, которые призваны успокоить человека, а некоторые возбудить.  
  
      Коннор говорил много в их первое свидание, но вот Гэвин не слушал, мужчина тогда просто сидел рядом, уткнувшись носом в шею машине и вдыхал этот запах, наслаждаясь вибрациями, что исходили от андроида.  
  
      В их первое с Конном свидание, Гэвин уснул так и прижавшись к андроиду всем телом. Потом конечно, он довольно сильно смущался стоило RK800 хотя бы намекнуть на это. Но любое смущение довольно быстро смывалось приятным поцелуем.  
  
      Сейчас, сидя в одиночестве у себя в квартире, на своем диване, укутанный в плед, который притащил в его холодную квартиру Коннор. Гэвин думал обо всех этих нелепых вещах в его характере, которые он открыл перед этим куском полимеров.  
  
      Гэвин знал какой он сам, на самом деле, это и знали его друзья. Поэтому, когда ему представился шанс извиниться перед Коннором за свое сволочное поведение и объясниться, он так и сделал. Конечно в тихую, чтобы никто не узнал, негоже вид мудака в глазах других разрушать, когда это держит многих остолопов подальше. Потом конечно Рид старался держаться от андроида особняком и контактировать только по работе.  
  
      Да и по первоначальному поведению, Коннора это даже как-то не смущало, правда периодически на столе появлялись стаканчики с крепким фруктовым чаем. То бывало Гэвин просыпаясь, при расследовании тяжелого дела, головой на руках, обнаруживал себя накрытым пледом, из комнаты отдыха. Во всех этих случаях андроида нигде не было.  
  
      Сейчас, сидя в одиночестве, Гэвин все сильней погружался в воспоминания, он опускался в мыслях к тем моментам, когда они маленькими шагами начали общаться как неплохие коллеги. Потом, он даже не знает когда это началось, но он помнит, как поймал себя на мысли, что ведет андроида в один из тех баров где подают тириум. А потом, потом он помнит, как спустя месяц Коннор поцеловал его, и ему — Гэвину, снесло с этого голову.  
  
      Сидя здесь в холодной пустой квартире и прокручивая все воспоминания от первого поцелуя, до их первого свидания и дальше. Гэвин думал о том, что в общем то, он скорей во всем виноват, чем Коннор.  
  
      Было в его характере то, что он ни хотел признавать, то что всегда рушило его отношения с кем-то ни было. Гэвин знал, что он лютый собственник. И невозможность контролировать это отвратительное чувство, всегда приносило ему одни проблемы в отношениях.  
  
      Улыбка, жесты или что еще от его партнера в адрес кого-то другого, выводило Рида из себя. Сперва всем его партнерам это нравилось, а после они все быстро от этого уставали.  
  
      Коннор продержался рекордный год. Но даже в таком случае Гэвин все же умудрился все разрушить. А теперь сидит здесь в чертовом одиночестве и занимается самоедством. Вот берет эфемерную ложку и ест собственный мозг утопая в самобичевании.  
  
      Позади раздаются неуловимые для человеческого слуха шаги, и Гэвину в шею упирается холодный андроидный нос, руки с тонкими запястьями ложатся ему на грудь обнимая сзади.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя. — Болезненным шепотом раздается над ухом, когда кроткий поцелуй остается на его шее.  
  
      В квартире уже не так холодно и одиноко, в воздухе оседает легкий аромат хвои.  
  
      Гэвин плачет.  
  
      Больше не сдерживаясь.


	7. Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коннору категорически не нравится слишком мягкая и льстивая политика Маркуса. Саймон на последней стадии сумасшествия и Норт которая как бельмо на глазу. Джош, а у Джоша нет и шанса во всей этой утопической драмме.

Коннор смотрит на разорванное в клочья тело Норт и ему почему-то до злорадного хорошо. Андроид переводит свой колючий, карий взгляд, в дальний темный угол заводского помещения где сидит андроид, убивший ее.  
  
      Rk800 серийного номера #313 248 317-55 сидит в пыльном углу сжимая голову руками и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Коннор смотрит на потерянного во всей это революционной шумихи три года назад брата, и в его искусственном сердце поднимается и расцветает яркими перламутровыми вспышками горькое удовлетворение.  
  
      Коннор смотрит на мертвую Норт, что не подлежит восстановлению и на забившегося в угол брата. Коннор чувствует, как к перламутру примешивается желтый оттенок счастья, что это все же сделал не Саймон.  
  
      Коннор смотрит на всю эту картину задумавшись об всех этих чувствах, что в нем бурлят и лишь по случайности успевает среагировать и оттащить обезумевшего Маркуса от тела изуродованной Норт.  
  
      Маркус кричит, вырывается, царапает мягкий скин Коннора, когда тот отдает их лидера в руки прибежавшим на шум PL700, и остается на месте смотреть как те уводят дергающегося и воющего не машинным воем Маркуса. Коннор слышит этот почти звериный, не машинный вой и от этого крика его передергивает.  
  
      Коннор думает, так ли он будет реагировать если его человек умрет, в своей постели от старости, или у него на руках захлебываясь в крови. RK передергивает плечами, трясет головой в попытках вытрясти так ярко представленную картину окровавленного Гэвина и сжимает губы в тонкую полоску.  
  
      Отворачиваясь от двери, краем глаза он замечает стоящего в дверях и мнущегося как ребенок Саймона. И всего одного взгляда достаточно чтобы понять, что брат оказывается ни такой уж и потерянный, а Саймон никогда не был святой.  
  
      Коннор смотрит прямо в глаза PL600 и ему не надо слов, чтобы понять, что самые страшные змеи это те, что лежат спокойней трупа.  
  
      Коннор отворачивается от Саймона не боясь удара в спину, потому что они оба знают, что Rk800 никому не расскажет. Они оба знают, что именно Коннор помог Саймону найти нестабильного #313 248 317-55 для того чтобы тонко и осторожно натравить на Норт.  
  
      Они оба знают зачем все это произошло. Знают потому, что предупреждали своего лидера о том, что такое может случится. Маркус не придавал их словам значения. А теперь Норт мертва для того, чтобы Саймон, мог заполучить Маркуса, а Коннор, чтобы заполучить власть и изменить политику которую вел Маркус.  
  
      И оба они знают, что эта небольшая, но значительная тайна, скрепила их дружбу плотным морским узлом и подписала яркими пятнами синей крови, разорванной в клочья Норт.  
  
      И оба они знают, что никто никогда об этом не узнает, так как сидящий в углу #313 248 317-55 убьет себя едва его заведут в камеру.  
  
      И оба они знают, что у Джоша нет против них и шанса.  
  
      Коннор знает, что самая ядовитая змея та, что спокойно лежит и греется на солнце. Саймон знает, что самый опасный противник для ядовитой и спокойной змеи, Ёж.


End file.
